Darth Trion
Darth Trion, whose real name is Trii'on, is orginally a Sith from the planet of Korriban in the Skyriver galaxy and is now the leader of the hidden New Sith Empire in a possessed Human body. Biography Early Life Darth Trion was born as Trii'on on the world of Korriban. ???? Trii'on served as a military commander of the Sith in Korriban's defense against the Infinite Empire. Korriban ultimately suceeded in it's defense led by Sith King Adas. ????-???? Trii'on, with the Dark Side of the Force learned from the Infinite Empire, forged a disease that he unleashed upon the Rakata species, stripping them of the force and killing them in mass. The Infinite Empire fell apart and the Rakata were banished to their homeworld of Lehon. Afterwards, Trii'on declared himself the Dark Lord of the Sith. Other powerful Sith Lords, however, viewed him as a threat to their power and aligned themselves against Trii'on and trapped his force essence in a Sithspawn which eventually ended up on Dromund Kaas. 3653-3642 BBY/????-???? Trii'on's force essence was freed from the body of the Sithspawn by a cyborg Imperial Agent nicknamed "HK Dreadunaught" and a Mandalorian named Ca'besuliik. He possessed the body of Ca'besuliik and spoke to the Agent, convincing him to serve Trii'on, the "True Dark Lord of the Sith". Trii'on managed to possess the body of a Human Sith Warrior and dubbed himself "Darth Trion". He attempted to overthrow Darth Vitiate, the Sith Emperor at the time but ultimately failed due to intervention by Jedi Master Remihy and was frozen in stasis. 2016 AD In 2016, Darth Trion fled the Skyriver galaxy, taking a portion of the sith fleet that was available, setting course for the destination of an intensely-large hyperspace trail leftover from the Red Faction, leading to the Milky Way. 2017 AD The fleet arrives in an uncharted sector of the Milky Way galaxy, near the Jenkusk system. Personality and traits Darth Trion is cruel and cunning. He is a tactical mastermind and fully uses his abilities to his advantage. He is commonly not very talkative, he prefers to meditate in solitude. He perceives others as weak and unworthy for "friendship" so he typically abstains from any form of friendliness. However, unlike most Sith, he is usually able to keep calm and focus and while hosting a large amount of anger and hate, he can speak clearly and politely when needbe and even uses the lightside if he perceives it as the most effecient route to attain victory. Abilities and Skills Darth Trion has spent years studying and mastering the arts of the Dark Side. He is able to channel the dark side to regenerate himself and has thus has been able to keep himself appearing young. He is an extremely skilled lightsaber duelist, rivalling many reknown blademasters of Skyriver. Abilities *'Force Sensitivity' - Darth Trion is very powerful in the dark side of the Force, more powerful than most Sith at the time. *'Immortality' - Through the Dark Side of the Force, Trion has preserved the youth of his host body and essentially has made himself immortal. *'Channel Hatred '- By manifesting his emotions through the force, he is able to regenerate himself and focus his combat abilities. * Skills *Darth Trion has mastered many lightsaber forms, but he prefers defensive forms in combat as he channels the force. **Shii-Cho **Makashi **Soresu **Ataru **Djem So * * * Category:New Sith Empire Characters